Life is not always as it Seems
by bmuncy35
Summary: Baby has problems and goes back to Kellerman's. Will Johnny let her back into his life after learning her secrets?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own dirty dancing or its characters... 

This is the summer of 1965 and I am returning to Kellerman's. This is going to be the hardest thing I have very had to do in my whole life. I have not seen Johnny since I left Kellerman's , 2 year's ago. This has been the hardest 2 year's that I had ever had to experience. He was once my life , my love, the ever forgoing beat of my changing heart. The thing is when I left him that summer of 1963, I was pregnant. I unfortunatly lost the baby, when I had an accident. I fell down the stair's that led to the dinning room at my parents house. None of us knew that I was going to have a baby. As I lay there on the floor at the bottom of the stair's , my mind drifted back to that last summer, the last summer of innocence, of happiness. I left my body laying there in a puddle of blood , I then had nothing left of the life that I had once wanted. Johnny was gone, his flesh and blood was once no more and now that brings me here , on my way to the Catskills. On my way to try to bring something back that I had once had. My heart and soul went with the baby , that if I had known,that baby would have been my life, the piece of Johnny that I lost. Love has not touched me since the day that I fell down those stairs.

I am riding down the freeway listening to my music, all the sad music was passing through my ear's , like clouds do on a cloudy day. I remembered Kellerman's and the life it had shown me that I could have had. If I would have known then what I know now, I would not let him leave without me. This was all on me and there was nothing that could ever change the fact that I screwed this up. I wanted nothing but for Johnny to be happy, so I left him a note saying that I love him and that I hope that one day we would cross paths again. I sat that note on his record player and walked out of his life. I know that now that he probly hates me, but I have to try to make things right. I hope that he will have it in his heart to forgive me. There was nothing that was ever going to make me happy again , until I can tell him why I did what I did.

It was not long before I came across the sign that say Kellerman's. I looked at the sign sighing. This was where it all started. Where I lost myself to an amazing person, where I lost my innocence , where I became a woman of my own, where I lost my Daddy. My Dad never turned his back on me but the dissappointment of finding out of my carelessness , hurt our relationship tremendously. He is still here for me and still trys to make me happy, but there is nothing there that can make me happy. In a few short months, I managed to mess my whole life up and loose everything that I had. Lisa of all people was the one that has always been there for me after my accident. She always trys to bring my spirits up and make me see that things are not always as bad as they seem. Lisa was now my saviour and strong arms that I reach out to when my dreams take to that place that I long to be at. This is her idea and I will never know how to thank her for giving me that push.

After a few more minutes I pull into the parking lot in front of the main house. I got out my car and looked around, nothing has changed. I seen Max and Neil walking around greeting the guests and talking with the staff. Max looked my way and gave me a wave. The next thing that I knew it, I was facing Max, with a smile on his face. "Baby Houseman, how are you? Your father said that you was going to be here." I gave a weak smile and nodded my head in agreement. "So Baby, your father sent me the money for everything this summer, everything is paid for even the meals, if you need more money , he sent me some for you."

"Thanks Max, I appeciate it, if I need anything I'll let you know." Then I felt a hand reach my shoulder. I turned in suprise. It was Billy, he was standing there with a smile about the same size of his head. I couldn't help but laugh, he was such a character. If you knew Billy , you would have to love him , everyone does. He has the a magic that everyone needs in their life. I have had a pleasure of being his friend.

"Baby , how the hell are ya? I havn't seen ya in a while, where the world have you been hiding?" I looked up at him with contempt in my eye's.  
"Ah no where really , just been trying to stay on track."

"Oh thats right Miss College girl there , right?" He smiled again to let me know that he was proud. I started to feel a little uneasy.

"No, I am not in school, I did take some classes for a 2 year program, I am out now." I just shook my head.

"Well what a suprise, what happened to the big school that you were going to go to?" I could feel the tear's starting to show in my eye's. I am sure that he felt the tension that raidated off me. "It's alright Baby , you don't have to tell me anything, I understand that it is none of my business."

"Oh your ok , I didn't mean to act that way, its just a long story and maby sometime when you get the chance we can talk about it, I know that I can trust you with anything."

"Yea, that would be nice, maby I can help you out." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you can, more than you will know." So I picked up my personal bag and motioned for Billy to get the ones that were still in the trunk. He walked me down a path that was in the direction of the staff quarters.

"Hey Billy , why are we going this way, isn't the guest houses still out front and on the south side?" My eyes were squinted and looking rather odd. He looked at me with slight amusment.

"Well we sorta ran out and we had to give you one of the instructers cabins, but don't worry, no one will bother you, beside they have got it pretty nice for ya, girl."

"Oh no your kidding, which one is it?" My heart was racing and my hands were sweaty. I knew where this conversation was going."Oh please tell me no, its not going to be that one is it Billy?" The moment of no control was about to make an entrance.

"Oh don't worry, its not that one it is the one that is around to the other sides of those tree's." I gave a rather large sigh.

"Well as long as it is not the one that Johnny was in when I was here last."

"No, he's in that one." My heart lept to my throat. This cannot be happening, he will be that close. How in the world do I get in these messes, it never fails to happen. He hates me and I am here to try and patch things up and they put me in a room right next to his. I could kill Max Kellerman right now.

We made our way to my cabin , where Billy let me in to put my bags up. I looked around the room, everything that I needed was there and it looked identical to the one that Johnny has. I galanced at the corner and there was a turntable on a small table, with some records stacked up against the wall. I walked over and thumbed through the records , to see what they had for me to listen to. There was the Chi-Lites, Solomon Burk, and few more that I knew. I reach for the Solomon Burke and it had Cry to me in bold letters written on it. I decided that I would have a listen, I hadn't listened to that song in 2 year's. I felt that I needed to get some of my demons out of my closet and this was one of the ways that I thought that I could achieve that goal. I looked over at Billy and said. "Billy I think that I need to be alone, would you please come back and we can eat dinner together." He galnced over at me and shook his head.

"You know it, I would love to." WIth that Billy turned and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. This was going to be an indcrediable summer.


	2. KELLERMAN'S AGAIN

Chapter 2 I don't own dirty dancing or any of its characters.

Time flew by and it was almost dinner time. I had put all my things away and got the place in tip top shape, well atleast to where it was good enough to stay in all summer. I went to the closet and got me an evening dress, nothing fancy, it was really just a dress that I liked and I wanted to wear it. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on , I waited for the water to get hot and jumped it. It didn't take me long to finish showering, so I was out in no time. I threw my hair into a pony tail, with no makeup, and then looked at myself in the mirror again. I look just fine , besides I am not here to snag a man, hell with them if they don't like what I look like. I turned and walked out the bathroom and into the main room, where I heard knocking at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Billy all cleaned up and he looked rather nice, if I should say so myself. "Come in Billy, I am almost ready." I walked back to the bathroom one more time and picked up the shoes that I had sat there in the floor. I walked back out the bathroom and over to the old chair sitting by the window. I sat there and put my shoe's on , so Billy and I could go to dinner. "You know you look nice Baby."

"Thanks, you do to, but you didn't have to get all cleaned up for me, Billy." I smiled knowing full well that Billy had always had a crush on me.

"Ah Baby, you know me, plus you are a well brought up girl, so I thought that it would only be right." Billy looked at the floor like he was embarassed.

"Don't worry Billy, you look really nice, I am proud to have you take me to dinner." I reach over and gave him a quick rub on the shoulder.

"You may be proud , but I may be dead tomorrow, just because I took you to dinner." I could not help it, I had to laugh at that comment. After I could contain my laughter. I looked over at Billy, who didn't seem to find it funny. "Who in the world would kill you for taking me to dinner?"

"Ah , we will not talk about that right now, just take my word on it." My head jerked up in suprise.

"Oh no you aren't getting off that easy, tell me who?" I gave him my warning look.

"Oh you know, just someone."

"Billy." I said flatly.

"Oh ok, ok, Johnny, if he see's you and no less with me , he will kill me, and not just me any man that would happen to be with you."

"Oh no he wouldn't, shit Billy, I have not seen him in 2 year's. Surly he would not get mad after all this time." My heart was breaking just thinking about Johnny. I could tell that Billy knew something that I didn't.

"I don't know about that, you know that he still loves you."

"Your crazy, if he did he never told me and besides lets go and have a nice dinner. We will talk about this later." With that Billy walked over and opened the door for me, like a perfect gentleman. I stepped out the door and he closed it on his way out. As I stood out in the night air, I took a look over at Johnnys cabin. There was a light buring and I could see an outline of a woman. My heart broke, did he move on to someone else? Or was it another bungalow bunny? Not that it mattered to me, I mean it did, but he was now nothing to me , other than the father of the chid that I once had inside my body. I was a person of his past . Was I a friend and old girlfriend? Who was I to Johnny? This was all the matters of the heart, this was the reason why I was here. To confront my past and let him know what happened to me. I could not live another day without him.

Billy and I walked slowly down the path that lead to the dinning room and the silence was killing me. I had to say something, I needed to break the silence. "So Billy, how has Johnny been, he married yet.? I really wanted to know the answer to that, but my heart didn't.

"He's fine and no he's not married. He was this one pretty little girl, but you know she broke his heart. I don't think that he ever recovered from it." He looked my way. I had the feeling that he was trying to tell me something.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Who was she?" I hated to be so forward.

"She was a guest here." My heart was screaming, is he talking about me? Did I really hurt him that bad? I am such an awful person. How could I do that to him? He loved me.

"Well maby someone will come and sweep him off his feet and then he may be able to be happy." Billy eyes came to level with mine.

"Baby he will never love no one else." By the time that I had a chance to repond, we were at the main house for dinner. We walked in and our waiter showed us to our table. We ate in silence. When dinner was over Billy had to go and check on the show. I was left alone and had no idea what to do first. I decided to go and watch the dancing, hoping that I would catch a glimpse of Johnny and Penny. I took a seat in the back of the room and ordered a drink. I sat back and watched as everyone danced and mingled with the other guests. I had never felt so alone in my life, I had no one to dance with, talk to , or just share company with. I was deep in thought when I heard a faint voice say my name. I turned to look and there he stood behind me. It was Johnny. "Would you like to dance?" My heart started to pound so hard that I thought that it was going to jump out of my chest. "Yes." Was all that I could say. Johnny took me by the hand and walked me out to the middle of the dance floor. We swayed to the music, as if we had never parted. I noticed that there was a woman at the back of the room watching. I could feel her eye's bore holes into me. Johnny caught me off guard. "Baby, how are you?" Oh no what do I say.

"I guess that things could be better." I looked to see if I could see any pain in his eyes. What I seen killed me, I seen nothing but love for me.

"That's not good." He put me into a dip and back up.

"I guess not." He twirled me out and back in.

"Where you been keeping yourself Baby?"

"No where really." He then pulled me as close as he clould get me to his body. I think that he wanted to be close to me and feel me , like I wanted to feel him.

"How are the family." He asked flatly.

"They are great." I felt the tears sting my eyes. Johnny seen them and looked in the other direction, trying to not let me get to him. I seen his wall begin to go up.

"If they are great , then what on earth is so bad for you. It seems to me that you are the one that always gets what you want and then you thow it away, like yesterdays leftover's. I was so shocked that I didn't want to talk to him anymore. What the hell could he know about pain or always getting what you want. I didn't get shit, but a broken life and baby that could not be here. I had to say something and get out of here.

"You no nothing of me anymore , you have no idea what I have been through. I have not got time to stand here and take any sht from someone that I have not seen in 2 year's. When you know a little more of what has happened to me , let me know" With that I ran out of the room and let Johnny standing there with a hurt , mad , look on his face. At that point I didn't care, I knew that I deserved what he said, but I have hurt enough for what I did and I didn't want him putting it in my face so soon after getting here.

I ran to my cabin as fast as I could, I could not have gotten there any faster then I did. I ran in and slammed the door and took off my dress and threw it to the floor. I walked over to the record player and put on the song These Arms of Mine. I paced the floor back and forth, thinking of what I had done. I ran away, I didn't face my problem, I was a coward.

Johnnys (POV)

I can't believe she is here, I just can't believe it. I have tried so hard to put her in my past. I had heard rumors that (Johnnys baby) is back. I didn't like how the boys said it, but there is no use and fighting over something that has been long over for a few year's. I simply told them to mind there own business that she was my business and not theirs. They did have a point though, she was my baby, she will always be my baby. I waited on her for so long, I felt in my heart that she would never really stop loving me and move on, but she did. What am I going to do? I need to talk to Billy.

I went in search of Billy and while I was looking I seen Baby running in her cabin, what was werid she was in the cabin next to mine. I seen the outline of her ody pacing the floor. I had to do something, I could not let her think that I hate her. So I decided to walk up and talk to her. I got to her door and knocked. I heard her holler, just a sec. Baby opend the door and peaked her face in between the door and it's facing. She looked shocked. "Yes what do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"I have no cloths on, come on in I am covered." I walked in and sat in a chair and then I noticed what she was listening to. It was These Arms of Mine. It was one of the many songs that we had danced together to. She finally walked out of the bathroom with a simple day dress on that had no sleeves on it. I swear that she is the most breath taking thing that I have ever seen. She walked over and sat on the chair that sat beside me. Leaning back she said . "Johnny so many things have changed in my since the last time that I was here. I didn't come here to fight with you, I came here to try and make things right." She stood up and started to pace like she use to, walking all around the room. "I hurt you, I hurt me, and the most important person in the world to me." She then stopped and looked at me. "Johnny I am not me anymore, I lost something here, I lost me." She started to cry uncontrollable, and was shaking. "Damit Johnny there are a few things that I need to tell you but right now is not the right time." She then walked over to me , as stunned as I was, she didn't care. "Dance with me?" I raised my head to look at her and said."What here?"

"Here." This time I walked over to her and took her in my arms, we danced as if we had no problems. Our problems were far from over, but this was a start in the right direction. We danced like that for hours , just enjoying each other. This was a night that I will never forget. I had once again had Baby in my arms, but for once there was no hiding and fighting. We were together for the moment. 


	3. Problems come out

Chatper 3 I own nothing , nor the characters of dirty dancing.

Baby's (POV)

It has been 3 weeks since I have got here. I see Johnny every now and again, but he seems to hold back. That first night that we seen each other , we danced all night long, we plainly conforted each other. After we danced for hour's he left and has not been back to my cabin except to tell me that Max wanted to see me and then he just turned and walked away. To much time has gone by and I really need to tell him about the baby that we would have had with one another. Being alone here has had an effect on me , a good one , there is no one here to criticize or look down on me for getting pregnant. Things here are the way that they are, given that no one knows of my little mishap, but if they did I don't think that they would say anything about it. Johnny is like a king here and if they were to say anything about me losing his baby, he would hurt someone. Thats what I love about him, he has not been mean or even hateful after that night , he just says nothing , so I will not be hurt. Tonight I am going to change everything and be honest with him.

It's now 5:00 P.M. and I have to get ready for dinner . I walked into my room and looked through the closet and picked out a peach dress that came just above the knee. It was sheer and flowing, and when I twirled around it flowed up to my waist. It had a beautiful detailed chest, but also sassy. I wanted the perfect look, for tonight Kellerman's is haveing a dance party in the main house.. A waiter asked me to go but I said no that I was taken, I lied but I wish that I was taken, taken by Johnny Castle again. I had heard rumors that he was seeing a girl here but for some reason when I was around her was never with her. Most of the time I would catch a glimse of him looking at me with loving eyes. I wanted so bad to run up to him and put my arm's around his neck and confess my undying love for him, but it was impossible. We are two different people now and he has moved on without me. Hell I don't know what I was expecting but it sure wasn't that. I kept putting it in my head that I need to try harder. Even so if he is with another woman, he still needs to make that choice and know the truth of why I came here this summer. I came here for him to make him happy and at ease with what I did to him. He will never forgive me completly but I am an understanding person. Time will tell the tale.

I hopped into the shower and washed in my favorite scented soap, washed my hair, and jumped out. I did my makeup and hair, I looked beautiful and I knew it. I heard a knock on the door, I was in a state of , didn't this happen before? I shook it off and walked over to the door and opened it , it was Billy."oh hey Billy, what you doing here and not at the main house having a good time?" I was for sure suprised to see him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" I smiled.

"Ofcourse I would." He smiled at me proudly, like a teenager with a crush. It felt good to make someone else feel good about them selves. It sure had been a long time since I had felt even normal.

"Great Baby, I knew that you would be going alone and you know, we are friends."

"I know Billy, you know you are such a sweetheart, one of these days you are going to make a little woman very happy." My heart swelled, Billy had been there for me every since I had been there. I feel like he is my best friend now, I could not live without him now.

"Well are you ready, my dear?" I turned and took a look in the mirror again and said"Yea I am ready to dance." We then began our walk to the main house, where I was going to have a good time. As soon as I walked in Max met me at the door.

"Baby, I have you a place over to the side here, I know that you like to dance and it will be easier for you to get to the dance floor. "Oh thank you Max, that is very kind of you."

"Your welcome dear, I promised you father that I would look after you up here , since all that happaned before." Billy looked at me confused, I figure that Max thought that I had told Johnny already. Billy was searching my face and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew something was not right about me anymore, I had lost my spirit. The music had caught my attention, they were playing When a man loves a Woman, by Percy Sledge. Billy seen that it had caught my attention and decided to ask me to dance. "Baby would you like to dance?"

"Sure Billy." We walked out to the dance floor and we danced like there was no tomorrow. He was no Johhny but he could move and he handled my just fine. I would ever noe and then glance around the room and see Johnny looking at me. Before I knew it him and a busty blond was dancing beside me and Billy, I wanted to reash over and and rip that blond hair right out of her head. He was mine and no one elses. I looked his way and he looked back for a split second, he seen the hurt in my eyes and I seen it in his as well. I stopped abruptly and walked away leaving Billy standing in the middle of the dance floor, wondering what happened. I sat back at my table and Billy walked back over to me and sat down. "Baby, listen, I know this is hard on you , but it is hard on him to. Do you two think that you are made of stone or something?" I shot him a glance. I don't know Billy, what he is thinking that is."

"You two need to get over the past and move on." Tears started to welt of in my eyes, the past was comming back to haunt me again.

"Billy it is not that easy, I had something happen to me, that is why I am here, I want to fess up to Johnny about it. I can't reach him, he has shut me out."

"I know Baby, but he don't want that pain again." I was crying now and my hands were shaking.

"Can we go out to the lake and talk, I want to tell you something." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure Baby, you know that I will always be there for you." I gave him a nodd and we walked out to the lake. We sat in the lawn chairs that they had there for the guests. I cried so hard that I felt like my chest was going to cave in. I had to tell someone, my secret was eating me alive and I was afraid I was going to die. "Billy, I want you to know that I loved Johnny with all my heart and always will."

He nodded and said. "Yes, I know."

"Well the thing is, I was pregnant when I left here and I had a bad accident." Billy's face drained of all its color. "I fell going down stairs to eat dinner, I didn't know that I was pregnant. All I know is that I had a sharp pain in my stomach and blood was going all over the floor.I blacked out and the first thing that I saw was Johnny's face."

"My god Baby, why didn't you call Johnny and tell him?" Billy pulled me to him and hugged me for dear life. All that I could do was sit there and cry on his shoulder and pray that he would understand. We sat there for the longest time, him holding me because Johnny was not there for me. I was back to square one, I was going to go home. The place where I could be all by myself. So the hurt was not as bad, where I would not have to see the other half of me in the arm's of another woman. The place where I could wallow in my loneliness. I raised my chin high and looked to Billy.

"Billy I am going to go home tonight , if not, in the morning."

"No you can't do that , you have to tell him." The unreadable look in my eyes must have been disturbing to Billy, he had a look of terror , like he tought that I was going to bring my awful pain to an end. I have to admit that the thought had crossed my mind, from time to time, but not at this moment. I only wanted to get to my cabin, there was only one thing that could take this pain away, and he was not here. I jumped up and turned to look at my now best friend and said. "I really have to go and get packed, I can't stay here one more day and live without him." I walked away, like I had done all those year's ago. I was runnng from my pain, my anger, my sadness, my one true love. I was running from Johnny Castle and his new love.

It was not long before I made it back to my cabin. I walked in and put some music on. The familiar scent was being carried by the wind , from the cabin that I most wanted to be at. It was Johnny's scent. It is awful when everthing reminds you of something that you would like to forget. There is always someone or something there meant to destroy you. I let it destroy me and my life. I was now nothing, a sad pathetic look alike of whom I once was. Oh how many times I wanted Johnny and his strong arm's to pull the weight for me. The summer of 63' , I was the strong one , I was there for everyone. I took the blunt for Johnny's and I's relationship . Now I am the weak one, with no one to tend to me. Will this cycle ever end.

Johnnys (POV)

Baby has ran off again and I have hurt her once more. Is this the only thing that I am going to do to her the whole time that she is here. I can't go running to her this time, I have to remember that she was the one that left me. I didn't leave her with just a note and nothing else. I think that I deserve the satisfaction of not being hurt by her again. THe hold she has is amazing. If I give in , I will be the weak one again, I can't do that anymore. I do love her, with every single beat of my heart, if only God would send me a sign. About that time I heard the door fly open and Billy came running in. "Johnny." he said in ragged breaths. "Its Baby." I jumped up.

"What about her, is she ok." About that time Amanda walked up. "Whats going on Johnny and who is Baby?" I shot her a look.

"I want to know right now Johnny , who's the little slut you are talking about.? I jumped in her direction, furious and shaking.

"Don't ever call her that again, I warn you, if you were a man, I would have kicked your ass for that!"

"Oh must be someone really important then, what is she an ex or somethin?" The rage was building in my stomach and if she were anyone but who she was , I could have killed her.

"Yes she is an ex , and I don't think that it is any of your business, so why don't sliver off and be the whore that you are." She rolled her eyes in fury and walked off.

"So what's this about Baby?" The panicy feeling was eating at me. I knew something was wrong, because of the way that my heart was pounding.

"She is leaving Johnny, go and stop her , Please?" My god that was what he ran all this way to tell me, hell I just threw away a perfectly good looking woman for her and it was this.

"Billy you mean to tell me that you ran all this way to tell me to stop her. I love her and I will talk to her later."

"No you don't understand, you need to sit down and have a really serious talk with her, if she get's out of here and does not tell you what she came here for. I am afraid that it will destroy her even more." My attention was now in full mode. What was this that she wanted to talk to me about. Could it be serious? And why does it envolve me? I have not seen her in 2 years. "Billy there should not be anything that she needs to tell me, I haven't seen her since she left here in 63'."

"I know but she really does, You know me Johnny, I wouldn't lie to you." Oh brother he is so damn dramatic.

"Look. ummmm, I will soon , ok."

"Damit Johnny! I think that she might hurt herself ." My world started to spin, the thoughts that Baby might hurt herself was rendering me powerless against my temptation. I had to see what Billy was talking about. I looked at Billy and said. "This better be good because if its not, you can bet I'll hurt you later." So I was on my way to Baby's cabin.  
Fear overcoming my body. 


	4. Truths and Passions

I don't own Dirty Dancing or it's characters.  
Chapter 4 I felt that I walked as fast as my legs would take me, but there was nothing that was going to get me there fast enough. Baby has seemed to be different, kinda withdrawn, but I thought that she was ok. Illusions were taking over my head, and the more that I thought that she may hurt herself , the faster my heart beat. It beat in my chest like a set of drums. I felt as if my life was going to change, I have since Baby has gotten here. I fought the urge to love her, to hold her, to kiss her and to envelope her into my life. Mistakes is what always breaks people and I had a many of mistakes under my belt. Baby wasn't one of those mistakes, if she was or is, then she is the best mistake that I have ever made. I would not let her get away again, even if I have to accept her as only a friend. Bam, There it was , there was her cabin, the lights were dim and there was music floating throughout the atmosphere. I felt the fear over taking my body. Was Baby, my Baby ok?

I slowly walked to the door of her cabin. I pecked on it lightly and waited, no answer. Things were running through my head. Should I go on in? Or should I come back later. Maby she was in the bed or maby she was taking a shower. My hand had a mond of its on , for by the time the thoughts passed through my head, my hand was pushing the door open. The door opened and I stepped in and looked around the room. My eye's becamed fixed on a small, fragile form balled up in the middle of the floor. I ran over and pulled her face to look at me. She was pale and crying small pitiful tears. The rush of finding her in this shape made me fall to the floor on my butt. I fulled Baby up to my body and cradled her in my arm's and rocked her like a newborn baby. She just curled her arms in between us and lay her head on my shoulder. We stayed that way forever before either of us spoke. I had to make the first move, it was all on me this time.

"Baby, you need to tell me what is going on with you, Billy seems to think that I have a right to know." I took a deep breath and exhaled, waiting for what she was going to tell me. I knew that it was going to change alot of things.

"I can't, I just can't." I felt the tears from her exhausted body , soak my shirt.

"Yes you can, Baby you can trust me, you know that."

"I know, but I have had to deal with this for a long time by myself, I don't know if I could ever let anyone else in."

"Baby listen, whatever you are scared of obviously needs to be said, or you would not have come back here."

"I know, but." I cut her off.

"NO buts, I want to know." She raised her head to meet my eyes. The plain old fear in her was showing.

"Johnny I was pregnant when I left here." She said plainly. My heart jumped almost out of my throat. Did she just tell me that I had a baby, and I didn't even know about.

"What are you trying to say Baby, I have a kid and you didn't tell me." She jumped up with fear of me. "Baby, you didn't have to jump, I would not ever hert you."

"No Johnny, we don't have a baby, not now because of me." My world was spinning, things that were once in perspevtive now was out of firection.

"Where is the child?"

"There is no child, I had an accident, the baby is gone." My chest was constricting, my heart was aching. I had a baby and it is now gone. My world was crumbling, my heart was going out to baby and my baby that I never got to feel or love. The piece of Baby that she lost was now leaving me as well.

"What happened to it Baby?" I walked over to her and put my arm's around her and held her tightly.

"I was going to dinner and I fell down the stairs." Her body was racking with sobs by this time. It was all that I could do to hold her up. So I just picked her up and carried her to the bed and sat down. "It was funny Johnny, even when I was laying there in a puddle of blood, my mind went back to you."

"Baby it is going to be ok, there will be more babies."

"Yes, but not with you, not ours." The tears were hot , burning my face. She was so fragile, like a flower and she was crying to me about loosing our baby. Not some other man's but mine. I let her leave and now she is the shell of the woman that she use to be. I could have been there and helped her. All that she had to do was tell me.

"Why didnn't you call me and tell me? I would have come right then and I would have been there Baby. This isn't fair you know."

"I know I am an awful person, but I didn't know that I was pregnant." I got up and walked around the room . So much was running through my head. What was once my priorities, was no more.

"Your not awful, you were young Baby. You still are."

"I am not that person anymore. alot of people turned their backs on me. I am all alone now"

"Your not alone, I am here for you."

"ARE YOU?"

"Whats that suppose to mean, I will never let anything happen to you, Baby."

"Look Johnny, I have wanted to be here for the longest time. I thought that this trip would be good for me. Shit Johnny, I lost who I was."

"You are her, you just need to get over this hump your on."

"Johnny you were right about alot all those years ago."

"Baby, I have learned over the years , some god dan things need to be left in the past. I personally think that our relationship isn't one of those things."

"What are you trying to tell me Johnny." It was now or never.

"Damit Baby, I love you and you hurt me, what did I do to deserve what you did?" She looked at me in total shock. I think that I was just as shocked as she was. Hell in all my years I had not spoken those words to no one.

"Thats the thing Johnny, you didn't, but I didn't want to hold you down. I wanted you to move on and become a great dance instructer. Daddy told me , if you love them let them go and if they love you, you will make your way back to one another."

"We are here Baby, what do you want from me?"

"I want you, thats all, no strings attached." Baby had always been apart of my heart , she held that place that has not been able to be filled. I have a lot of woman and I never let anyone in, neither has she and now I have that chance to take. I have always been a stubborn fool. There is a beautiful woman, with all the qualities that I want in someone, a woman that has her heart on the line to be with me. I gotta take that chance.

"I love you and I wish with all my heart that the baby could have survived."

She was crying again. "One part of my heart was left here in the summer of 63' and the other part left with that tiny baby, we lost."

"I know Baby, we can get over this, we can have more."

"But do you want more and do you want me?"

"Yes, I want you more than you will ever know." Baby looked at me with buring eyes. Passions was passing between us, the electricity was intoxicating. He smell, her body, the way she moved, the way her hair fell around her face. I wanted her, I have waited for this moment for what seemed like a lifetime. I jerked her to me and kissed her in a way that I would have never before. She was now a woman and was going to be treated as. I kissed her , felt of her body and touched her in places that made her body shake with desire. She was about to climb the walls, as I lay kisses along her neck and breasts. The pleasure was beaming from my body to hers. I had to have her, I had to have her now. I pulled her panties off and lay her down on the bed and all the while she was taking my cloths off like a wild animal. When she got the last stitch of cloths off , I climbed on top of her and made love to her. I treated her body like it was a shrine, like I had never touched her before. I treated her like I loved her. This was the beginning of something more special than before. 


	5. Suprises

Chapter 5 I do not own Dirty Dancing or its characters.

I woke the next morning in Johnny's arm's. There was a different feeling between us, it was somthing that I cannot put into words. It was like no hiding , no secrets, no lieing, nothing stopping us from being together. We did things last night that I thought never exsisted. Things that were never talked about in polite society, the culture that I came from. If this is what it feels like to be my own woman and no having to worry about other's, then this is the life that I wanted. It wasn't dirty, shameful, or wrong, it was pure , complete love. Something that had never passed between Johnny and I before. When we first met it was from one type relationship to another. There was feelings and first love then, not pure love, hopeless feelings of affection. This is a feeling of bliss and satisfaction. Time was standing still, this person beside me was as beautiful and handsome as one could ever have and he was mine.

It was time for Johnny to get up and I really didn't want to wake him, but it was time for him to go and teach his classes. I took my finger and barely run it across his chest and he jerked from the feeling. He opened his eyes and looked at me." Hey beautiful, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get up and go to yours lessons." He jumped out of bed and then there was a knock on the door. He put a towel around his waist and walked to the door and opened it. It was Billy , with a great big smile on his face.

"Looks like you have company?" Billy snickered and glanced passed Johnny and to my direction. I smiled a big smile back to my now bestfriend.

"Yes and now can you go, I will be down there in a few, I have to get ready." Billy smailed at me again and walked away. I raised up and got off the bed, letting the sheet fall to the floor. I smiled a devilish smile. Johnny walked over and gave me a kiss on the lips and said.

"You know it might be dangerous for a young girl of your standards to stand there naked like that. Oh by the way cute panties." With tha the walked to the bathroom to get ready. I decided to join him in the shower, so naturally I walked on in the bathroom and gave a over viewing look at his very rippled body. I heard him laugh inside the shower.

"So you mind if I join you, I can't go out looking like I have been put through the ringer, now can I?" He motioned for me to get in and boy when I did, we started kissing and loving. The only bad part was , we knew that he had to get to his lessons, so we had to cut it short and not get to into it. I ended up washing his back and other places that I rather not mention. It was almost as fun and having sex. We both hopped out of the shower and got dressed. He gave me a kiss goodbye and walked out the door. I was in lala land, everything seemed to fit now. I walked to the bed and sat down, letting last nights events run through my head, but something caught my attection. I got up and walked out the door and looked down the hill, it was Johnny.

"Hey I forgot to tell you something." Everyone around was looking at us and I mean everyone. All the staff and dance crew, everyone. Then he said it as if he was wanting everyone to know that we were finally together.

"I love you Baby, come meet me for lunch." Then he turned and walked away, leaving me with a red face. He did that on purpose and I knew it. I walked on over to main house to have breakfast. I sat at my table about the same time that Billy walked by.

"Hey Baby, how are you this fine morning?"

"I am great, but I think that you already know that, don't you?" He laughed a little and said.

"Yes I do , and aren't you going to thank me for what I did." I knew what he was talking about, but I played dumb.

"Oh what did you do Billy?"

"You know darn well what I did." I couldn't hold it any longer, I let out a hugh laugh.

"Yes Billy, thank you so much for what you did for Johnny and I." He smiled in his personal way. It could feel the pride swelling within him. He did something for us that we would never be able to repay him for. He gave me back my life. Billy was our saviour and friend.

"I do really want to thank you Billy, you are my best friend and if it weren't for you, I would be on my way back to New York by now."

"Ah it was nothing Baby, you two love eachother and I don't think that love like your's needs to be thrown away."

"Well anyway, thanks." Billy gave me a hug and left. He had to go and get some other things ready for tonight. I decided that I was going to drive out and get something to eat, the food here was great , but I wanted something less complicated. I wanted fast food. So I drove out to a little place that served simple breakfast foods and got me something to eat. I ate in the car and took off. I started going by this little shop so and figured I would stop and look and see what they had. I walked into the store and there was a guy standing at the counter. He was handsome and seemed to be listening to some music. I heard faint music but I couldn't tell what he was listening to. I walked around the store and looked to see what I could find. I kept noticing the boy look at me, I kinda felt it unusual, but I kept on looking around. Then the boy spoke.

"Do I know you Mam?" I jumped from the sound of his voice.

"No I don't think so."

"Are you sure, because you sure look familiar."

"No, I really don't think so."

"Hey, I know who you are." I looked at the guy in a stange way. How on earth did he know me? Maby he has flipped his lid.

"No I seen a picture of you at that dance place." Confusion took me over. What dance school?

"I'm sorry , I don't know what you are talking about, could you explain?"

"Oh its ok, but there is a dance school not to far down that side street there, ummm, I think that its called , Johnny and Baby's."

"Your kidding, how long it been open?"

"A few months, the owner works up there at Kellerman's, ugh, I think that his name is Johnny Castle."

"Oh yes , I know him."

"You do?" I shook my head. "Well miss, it was nice talking to ya, see ya around sometime."

"Bye." I walked out of the little shop. I had to go and find out what all this was about the dance school. How come he didn't tell me that he named a dance school after him and I? That man never seems to amaze me. I walked down the street and got into my car and made my way twords Kellerman's... 


	6. Revelations

Revelations I do not own Dirty dancing or it's characters.

On my way back to Kellerman's my mind kept going back to the little shop that I had been to and the dance school that Johnny had. Why did he not tell me? Was it going to be a surprise for me? Every question I could think if was running through my head. I thought so much that the time had really flown by and before I knew it , I was back at Kellerman's. I parked my car and made my way to the white room, where I could talk to Johnny about the studio. When I got there Johnny was finishing up his morning lessons. I stood in the corner and waited till he was done, the suspense was killing me. As Johnny noticed me , he walked over to me and gave me light kiss on the lips and said. "Where have you been? Billy said that you left a while ago." I smiled.

"No where really, I just went to get some breakfast." He looked at me confused.

"Why didn't you eat here?"

"Oh , I just wanted something easy."

"Oh." He said simply. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes and a little more." I looked at him with my devious smile, the one that he knew all so well.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Really? What is the little more?" I was feeling the urge to tell him, I couldn't keep him in suspense any longer.

"Well I stopped at this little shop in town and the man said that he knew me, but I knew that he couldn't."

"Well what happened?"

"He said that he had seen me in a dance school and that it's name was Johnny and Baby's." I could see that I took him by surprise. He had a little blush going up his face. I don't think that he was ready for this revelation at all.

"Baby, I wanted it to be a surprise for if I ever seen you again."

"Really." I said excitedly. "Why was it going to be a surprise for me?"

"Baby, I wanted to show you what you did for me, and how I had changed some things in my life. Then you came here with all these suprizes, I didn't know what to do."

"So your telling me that you were going to come and find me?" My heart was swelling and the world was standing still. I mean that man that this is coming from , it was simply amazing. He holds all his emotions deeply inside his body. It was a rare instance for his to let his emotions free. He is surely amazing and with all essence of the word. Johnny brought my attention back to him.

"Baby, I was going to come find you but you came to me and now here we are and we are together and I would like it if you would help me keep the place going. It is really sucessful. I would love for my students to see who Baby is." I smiled and I don't think that I could have smiled any lager. Him asking me to do this , it just melts my heart. I had to tell him yes.

"Yes I will stay here and help you. I would absolutely love to." He reach down and picked me up and twirled me around. I think that he as as happy as I was. A few short months ago, I was alone, unhappy, and very depressed. Life was beginning to look up for me and I knew that now was the time to start all over. Start anew with someone that I thought that I would no have love from, ever again. 


	7. Better Things

I do not own Dirty Dancing or its character's. 

Life went on as great as it could possibly could. Johnny and I got alone good, we did have some fights but who dosen't. It is comming close to the end of the summer and I still have not told Mom and Dad that I am staying here in the Catskill's with Johnny, but its not like I had this very exciting life waiting for me when I got home..Personally I think that they will have to deal with it. I am going to be with Johnny as long as we can be together. We haven't made any long term plans other that us running the dance studio, but right now that is fine with me.

I had some things to do , so I ran across the lawn's to find Johnny. I ran in Max and I asked him if he had seen Johnny and he said no, so I went back to his cabin and peeked my head into his room. I yelled."I have to run out to get my dancing shoe's , Johnny." I looked around and didn't seehim anywhere, but I knew that he had to be there. I wondered around the small white room and there was no sign of Johnny anywhere. I was beginning to get worried. I ran over to the studio and Mary was there, Jacob was doing Johnny's lessons. No one seemed to know where Johnny was. There was afeeling in the pit of my stomach, that something wasn't right. I looked all over the grounds for Johnny, but no one at all knew where he was or where he could be. Then I ran upon Billy. "Billy where in the world is Johnny? I can't find him and I have to go to the studio and get my shoe's." Billy looked at me with that, I don't know nothing look. "Billy you better tell me what is going on, or else I am going to go insane."

"I don't know anything , Baby." I shot him that warning look that he knew all so well.

"Don't lie to me, it doesn't become you and besides I know when you are lieing." Billy was beginning to look upset.

"How on earth does he get me in these situations, damn him."

"Where is he Billy."

"If I tell you, he will kill me."

"No he won't, Billy."

""Yes he will." I was starting to get mad.

"Just tell me or I will kill you , myself."

"Baby there is somethings that are meant to be a secret and if he wanted you to know right now, he would tell you." Billy looked like he was proud of himself. He knew that he had won the battle, atleast for now. Now I know that it is nothing bad, for he was going to tell me about it later. I can go on to the schoo. If it were bad Billy would have told me. I trodded back out and to my car. I had to go and get my shoes, I had lessons with Johnny later.

I got into my car and drove off. I turned on the radio and listened to music as I made my way over to Johnny's sudio. I pulled into the parking lot and got out, getting my keys out of my pocket. I opend the door and there Johnny stood , talking to my parents. My mouth dropped open and I eyed them suspiciously. I wanted to know what was going on. Everyone turned around to look at me, they all seemed suprised. "Baby dear, what are you doing her?" My father said.

"No I think the question here is, What are you doing here?" I looked at all three of them and they looked at each other.

My mother said."Do you want to explain it Johnny?" Johnny looked at my mother.

"Yea, I guess I better."

"Then what is it Johnny?" I looked at him with a serious look. I wanted to know what was going on. I felt like they were doing something I wasn't going to like.

"Well Baby, I brought your parnets here , because I bought us a house and I wanted your parents to help out with a few things."

"You What? You bought us a house, why on earth didn't you tell me." I felt a smile creeping up on the edges of my mouth.

"Well I wanted it to be nice, I mean , something that you deserve, considering what in all you went through." I ran straight for him and jumped into his arms. Joy was over coming my body. Me and Johnny having a place of our own. It was wonderful news, only one thing, why was Mommy and Daddy here?

"Well Johnny tell me, what is Mommy and Daddy doing here?" I searched them all for some anwsers. My father looked at me with loving eye's. Pride showing through, his thick persona. Daddy was becoming a softer person and realizing that I had to become the woman that I am , now. His searching eyes showed that he knew that it was because of Johnny, that I have been strong and not went that extra mile , in the direction of killing myself or other things. Finally Daddy spoke.

"Baby, your Mother and I are here to give you and Johnny a help and hand."

"As in, how?"

"Well we signed for you two , to get the house, and we really are happy that the two of you have decided to be together." I smiled with every inch of my being, daddy was finally giving me what I always wanted. The freedom to be who I am and whom I wanted to be. No bitterness, unhappiness,no venom, nothing at all but happiness. Things would soon be completly better and I will have healed through all the wounds that I gotten from not being with Johnny and the baby that would have made us both very happy. Soon things would be great.


	8. Pleasure and Playing

I do not own Dirty dancing or its character's. 

Things have went by pretty quickly the last couple weeks. It is now after Labor Day and things are rapping up smoothly here at Kellerman's. Johnny and I have gotten most of the furniture that we need, mostly second hand right now, but no less furniture. Billy and Johnny have gotten things together that needs to be put together and went to meet Mom and Daddy to get my personal things from back home. Mommy and Daddy met Johnny half way so that he would not have to drive all the way there. My parents have become very supportive and are happy that Johnny and I are together. They are now becomming itchy wanting a marriage and grand kids. I myself am not to sure if I want to go down that road so fast. I love Johnny , but we are still both young. I think that they best thing to do is live with each other for a while and see what happens from there.

Johnny and I have worked so hard and tonight Johnny wants to take me out to celebrate for our new house. Mommy sent me a new dress and I want to be able to wear it. Life is going to be really hectic for a while and now is the chance to go out and let loose for a while. So I decided to walk over to Johnny's cabin and make sure that we were still going to go out. I walked out the door and over to the next cabin beside of mine. I heard the faint sound of music, it was Elton John. I knew he would not be able to hear me , so I peaked my head through the door and Johnny was swaying the music a little as he changed his cloths. I remained quiet and stood there and admired his beautiful body. He never realized I was there until he turned and seen me. He jumped like he had been shot. I could not help but laugh. He was standing there half naked , white as a sheet. I doubled over with laughter, the look on his face was priceless. Before I realized it , Johnny had ran across the room and had me on his shoulder , swinging me around. I screamed. "Put me down, please. Johnny please, I am going to pee on myself, oh my god ,stop." He did nothing but laugh and the more he laughed the more I thought that my bladder was going to explode. "Johnny, please, please, I will do anything you want me to , I gotta pee."

"You think that you are going to get away with laughing at me and scareing me both. I don't think so little girl." Johnny sat me down and I ran to the bathroom and all the while , screaming.

"Little girl, I will show you what a little girl can do to you, I am no little girl, LITTLE BOY!" Oh my god relief. Then I heard Johnny speak again.

"Well when you think that you can show me what you can do, LITTLE GIRL, then come on out here and let me see it, or maby feel it. Which ever pertains to it." I came out of the bathroom like I was mad. Johnny could see right threw my act , I can't beat him, ever. I rolled my eyes.

"You look very inviting honey, but Johnny dear, I don't have time for people that think that I am a little girl." Johnny walked over and put his arms around my waist and put both hands on the back of my bottom, pulling me completly to him. He was whispering in my ear , so such quietness that he raised him voice a little .

"Baby, you might be young , you are no little girl, but you are my little woman. You know Baby, everything about you turnes me on and makes my body tingle , wanting you." The seductiveness is his voice was sending chills up and down my body, in waves. The vibrations were making me shudder with pleasure. As my heart raced and I entered the land that Johnny always took me to, he pulled me off the floor and his naked body was rubbing in between my thighs as Johhny was dancing , takeing me in however he desired. We danced all over the room, with Johnnys naked body and my cloths flying everywhere. The dance was over and Johnny had me on the bed , raking kisses all over my body. He ran from my mouth, down, around my stomach and then with exciting motion he was in between my thighs. I shook and shuddered, my body was at a stage where I thought that I was going to convulse. The more that he moved his tongue the move I push myself back on the bed. I moved and I moved , until I managed to get to the head of the bed. I had no where to go, I was screaming in a low tone now, the more that I tried to get away, Johnny would take his elbow's and put them on each side of my pelvic bone to hold me down. I couldn't do anything, the sensations were shaking my knees and getting me closer to climax and I was almost at my peek and with one swift motion , Johnny was inside me , moving fluid with my body's shivers and movements. Within ashort while it was over and we were both left panting and shaking. Tiredness taking over us.


	9. Chapter 9 The Question

I do not own dirty dancing or any of the characters, only the ones that come from my brain.  
Chapter 6

I don't know how but we had managed to get out of bed. I quickly put my clothes back on and gathered Johnny's cloths for him as well. I had to say that was some of the best sex that I had ever had. Johnny and I has always made love, but sometimes it was a bit more then making love, it was pure lust aswell.  
When Johnny was finally dressed , he walked over to me and smiled.  
"You ready." I shook my head yes and he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.  
The walk was a long walk up to the staff quarters. Mostly quiet with a few words here and there, until Johnny stopped and looked at me. We were standing on the bridge , just before you get to the party room. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I was wondering what was going on in his head at the moment. Then he finally spoke.  
"Baby"  
"Yes?" I stood there looking at him lovingly.  
"You know that I love you right?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Yes I know. What is this all about." He only looked at me.  
"Well, to be honest. I have thought and thought about the baby that we were going to have and I would like it if you would have me another one and go off the pill." Shock clearly showing on my face. I stood there not knowing what to say to him. Then came the love and the feeling that I too wanted a baby. Johnnys baby. A smile formed on my face and I looked at Johnny again, lovingly.  
"YOU know Johnny, I could not think of a better thing in my life to do , as to have your baby. Our baby." Relief showed on Johnnys face. Like I said the most important thing that he had ever heard.  
Johnny then smiled his devilish smile at me again. "So when you wanna start trying"  
I laughed. "Anytime you want to. Tonight after the party. Maby we can go out to the rock and go swimming and then you know. We could break that rock in right , or maby in the water. Both could help the chances"  
Johnny laughed out loud. "You know the pill is still in your system and you darn well know that it won't take tonight, but if you want to go up there and do all those things anyway , then baby, I am all for it." Then it was my turn to laugh.  
"You know your such a snake, but I love you for it." Johhny pulled me to him and gave me a soft kiss and we went on our way to the staff house. 


End file.
